1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a self-weighing backpack with that alerts an end user of the weight of the backpack and its contents and alerts the end user in cases where a processor in the backpack determines that a predetermined weight limit has been exceeded.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise quality as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Backpacks are commonly used by young children, teenagers, and adults to transport a variety of objects. It has been documented that the burden of overweight backpacks are the cause of several neck and back injuries. The American Medical Association has determined weigh limits for filled backpacks based on weight of the end user. Backpacks can be equipped with self-weighing devices and a computer to calculate the exact weight of the backpack and the final weight after it has been filled. One example is described in US 2008/0083802 where a handle is used a strain gauge connector, and the weight of the filled backpack is measured when the bag is lifted by the handle.